Being exposed to very hot gases, turbine shrouds usually needs to be cooled. However, since flowing coolant through the shroud diminishes overall engine performance, it is typically desirable to minimize the cooling flow consumption without degrading shroud segment durability. Heretofore, the proposed solutions still generally demand higher than required cooling consumption which therefore limits engine performance.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved shroud cooling system which addresses these and other limitations of the prior art.